


Just Stand There and Watch Me Burn

by Cubeee



Category: Super Sons
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: 年龄操作，车可能是假车，但BE是真BE





	Just Stand There and Watch Me Burn

乔是蔚蓝无际的天空，是暗潮汹涌的海水，是越挣扎越深陷的沼泽，是达米安无法逃脱的灭亡。

十八岁某个燥热的夜晚，那双蓝色眸子在催情药物的影响下泛着潮光，乔眼角通红却隐忍地死死咬着嘴唇，这种新的暗算方式令他不知所措又无比羞耻——就算再将后来所有痛苦重复一百次、一千次，达米安都不知道一开始的自己是否忍心丢下这样的乔转身走开，是否甘愿将这样脆弱而敞开的乔交给别人。

“躺下。”达米安坐在乔床边，一如既往的理智从容，“不要睁眼。”

乔顺从地做了，没像平时一样象征性地顶几句嘴，甚至连接下来会发生什么也只字不问。他也许能猜到，也许不能，问题的答案此刻已不重要。乔青涩但难耐的样子像抽在达米安小腹的鞭子，带来一阵阵令人发狂的烫。达米安镇定而冷静地将手覆上破洞牛仔裤拉链，粗糙布料下的柱体顶着他掌心寻求解救。他侧过头看乔，对方欲盖弥彰地连忙用力闭上眼睛，手指深陷进羽毛枕头。

已经无法回头了。

为什么要回头？

达米安抿了抿嘴唇，缓缓拉下裤链，白色平角内裤中心鼓起，夸张的轮廓令人移不开目光。乔深深吸了口气，下半身微微颤抖却没有躲避，他纵容着达米安的手游走在某个即使是好友也不该触碰的部位上——只是搭档间的好心帮忙？他们骗得了谁啊。

短裤褪下，柱体憋得通红，直直向上竖起。达米安克制着吞咽口水的动作，分泌过多的液体在他口腔积攒着，险些溢出嘴角。他一只手支撑身体，另一只握住乔的性器，就像操纵机器或是包扎伤口一样，上下动作专注且冷淡。达米安用手指划过乔突出的青筋，虎口刻意剐蹭干净的淡粉色肉冠，手法是那样娴熟，乔不禁疑惑达米安是否经常做这种事，毕竟这家伙直到现在为止还没有一个女朋友，而韦恩家又没什么禁欲传统。达米安理所应当般擅长所有事，这应该是他第一次为别人手淫，可他堪称完美的服务让乔很担心未来再也没法自己用手解决问题。

“哈嘶……”达米安逐渐加快的速度逼得乔低声抽气，而年长者充耳不闻——达米安按照自己的节奏撸动着，态度如机器般生硬。乔逐渐开始挺动下身配合，将下体用力往达米安手中顶，像是要这么直直戳进他半张的嘴，达米安失去了他的控制地位，无意识地配合着乔的动作在坚硬的柱体上摩挲。顶端的小洞终于开始翕张，伴以一连串难以抑制的低吼——“哈……我要……我……呃！”

一股又一股白色液体喷射而出，大部分落在乔小腹和大腿上，还有几滴溅上达米安制服袖子，房间里腥味浓烈。乔沉浸在他初次高潮中，连呼吸都忘却了，而达米安只是平静地起身，扯了几张纸擦擦手，仿佛无事发生般走进浴室打开水龙头。

香皂，冲洗，擦干。达米安机械化地完成所有动作，努力将刚才的事隔绝在荷尔蒙与情欲之外。乔需要帮助，他提供帮助，再简单不过——如果他能就这么说服自己。

在不间断的水声中，他抬起头看向镜中的自己，发白嘴角上挂着一滴白色液体。他用舌头将它卷走，舌间满满的都是乔的味道——微苦，还有一点若有若无的甜。

门外窸窸窣窣的响动，乔正在起身，双脚踏上地板发出两声急促的“咚”，大概是重心不稳差点摔倒。达米安嘴角勾起轻笑，又惊异于自己怎么还笑得出来。

沉重且缓慢的步子逼近，达米安却只是静静望着门，从未被爱情蛊惑的少年无畏地昂着头，自以为所做的一切都合乎逻辑无懈可击，殊不知从爱上的那一刻起他就已经失去判断力。他与乔之间发生的一切早已超越了“朋友”这个词所能承担的含义，只是他自己还不敢承认。

三分钟后浴室门会被推开，小心翼翼的亲吻落在指节上，将冷漠的假面彻底撕裂。故事的开端在虚伪与荒唐中写完，既定的道路徐徐展开，每一页都比之前更逼近最终的绝望，只是书中的人物无从知晓。

达米安不知道自己是怎么捱过的之后那几年，勇敢的半氪星少年百折不挠地挑战着他的底线，而拒绝也是一种磨人的调情。对未成年下手？他还不想被乔的氪星老爸打折三条腿，尽管受害者其实是他本人。终于，在某个乔已经成年，露易丝也意味深长地对他俩进行过“性是件美好的事，一定要顾虑到伴侣感受”系列教育之后，达米安放弃抵抗被还不是男友的乔推倒在自己房间大床里，死死咬着手腕忍耐对方毫无技巧的粗鲁扩张。乔很没耐心，这种急躁贯穿他们关系的始终，可他又很温柔，焦急又不敢妄动的委屈样子每每融化着达米安坚硬不屈的心。

“进来吧。”达米安说，双腿盘上乔饱含力量的腰，挺起身子去吻他耳垂，心甘情愿倒贴到这个份儿上就连他也忍不住鄙视自己，可看到乔瞬间晶亮又犹豫起来的目光这一切卑微又好像都很值得。

“我不想弄疼你。”乔坚持着。

“你以为你现在就没弄疼我吗？”达米安皱眉，“你拿我当什么，瓷娃娃？”

乔不好意思地笑，眼睁睁看着达米安用右手勉强去够他完全勃起的阴茎，舔了舔嘴唇，狠下心往自己臀缝间捅。“呃……”他们两个同时喘息，大颗汗水滴下纠缠作一处，达米安的身体锁紧乔的阴茎不肯松口也不肯放入，而乔的剑刃则在挤压中固执地想进得更深。痛苦是双向的，但从彼此的眼神中他们读到了最隐秘的渴望，从过去一直延烧至今。

达米安是先屈服的那个，他放松身体，乔将被汗水濡湿的头埋进他胸口，舌尖在他身上毫无章法地点着火，急切得像小狗舔舐牛奶。达米安小声喘着，扭动腰臀好让乔进得更深。乔就像个饿了太久的人，面对突然摆在面前的盛宴不知从哪儿开始，什么都想尝一口，于是达米安也只得忍受他不彻底的撩拨。乳头的痒还未缓解肩头就被啃出红印，握住阴茎的那只手不知何时掐上大腿，后穴里那根又总是在亲吻时停下动作——乔笨得似乎只能同时做一件事。达米安得到的总是不够，可当他睁开眼看到乔着迷的眼神时却无法遏制地觉得自己已经拥有过多。他在乔青涩的吻中攀上高潮，又在后穴突如其来的微凉中意识到他们缺少了某个步骤。

——乔伏在他身上，大脑明显过载，潮热的呼吸暖着他遍布红痕牙印的胸口。达米安伸出手将乔抱得紧了些，乔慵懒地抬起头冲他微笑，将他按进枕头里亲吻，于是达米安没什么可抱怨了。后穴里的液体流出渗进床单，乔的味道遍布他全身，达米安从未有过如此透彻的归属感，这种感觉满足中带着些酸软，好在他并不讨厌。

接下来连续几天的高烧外加乔小心翼翼的照顾就好像在向所有人宣告他们的关系，如果可能的话达米安更希望能更有担当地走出柜子，而不是在父亲了然的眼神中看着乔把头低得像朵蔫儿了的太阳花。

一切都顺理成章地发展着。战斗，争吵，恋爱，做爱。事情和从前没太大不同，他们又多了一种解决矛盾的方式，如果用一个吻能堵住大多数抱怨和指责，何乐而不为呢。一个深吻加一句“我下次不会了”，手一路搔过腰间的敏感点，达米安就会溃不成军，乔这一招用得得心应手，而达米安也不想告诉他实际上令他认输的是他那双澄澈过分的眼睛。

超级英雄的日子永远都不能用“日常”来形容，而与死亡擦肩而过的的确确就是达米安从出生以来的日常。如果没有手中的刀，达米安不知道生活该是什么样子，走在街上时他偶尔会想象这群人是为什么而活着呢，他们在平庸安稳的生活里又要怎样才不至于腻烦而死。遇到乔之后他似乎窥见些许答案，乔是他一切的反面，乔喜欢赖在厨房晒太阳，尝试做一块口味奇怪名字念上去让人舌头打结的蛋糕，看着电视节目中细腰长腿的美女假情假意或者为电影里不得善终的主角掉几滴眼泪。乔具有达米安所缺乏的人性，平均每个月和十个以上的外星人怪物战斗，从人类远不能抵抗的生物和文明手里拯救地球。他和人类相差那么远，却又完完全全是个人类，达米安全都看在眼里。

所以，达米安永远也想不明白为什么，为什么这些被保护着的人，这些乔的同类会如此恐惧他。反超级英雄的舆论越发猖獗，蝙蝠侠布鲁斯•韦恩几乎是在新任哥谭警长的封杀下黯然脱下披风，这没什么，他身体每况愈下，蝙蝠披风传给达米安只是时间问题，达米安不介意早点，更不介意被畏首畏尾的愚蠢官僚抵制。保护哥谭于他是一种责任，他不需要敬爱作为回馈，可乔不一样，作为地球最强的超英之一，他承担了最多的排斥和控诉，达米安亲眼看见过去那个骄傲阳光的少年一点一点死去却无能为力。

一场所有人始料未及的外星入侵，乔不在地球，而当他回来时力挽狂澜之后却背上了通敌的骂名。乔百口莫辩，任何一个有脑子的人都能看到他有多无辜，可他却被迫带着伤口站在军事法庭上，刚刚失去全家人的将军站在证人席上身姿笔挺可心灵早已破碎，他的言语一句一句如同尖锥凿着乔的心。换作达米安，他也许会同情这个白发老人，但他依旧会反驳，哪怕言语会重伤对方，“他们的死只怪那些外星人，它们已经滚回老家了，如果不是超人你们他妈的全都会死”。可是乔不同，乔感同身受，甚至真的会将一切怪罪在自己身上。

罪名不成立，根据之后发生的一切也许是因为他们不知道该拿有罪的超人怎么办。达米安从法庭监视器上见证了全过程，乔被无罪释放后他松了口气关掉电脑，转过身看到低着头一言不发的乔。

“听着，不是你的……”达米安没能把话说完。让他闭嘴的不只是乔猛然掐上他脖子的手，还有那从未出现在这张脸庞上的绝望。达米安被按在电脑桌上，身体压在键盘上弹出无数个对话框，“咚咚咚”的背景音伴随蓝光闪烁，而乔的眼角犹有泪痕——达米安的心一下软成一团血水。他没有挣扎，任凭乔的手逐渐收紧，如果他就这窒息而死恐怕也没什么怨言。他是个人类，而人类对乔所付出的一切忘恩负义。

乔松手了。他也许短暂地失去了理智，可他终究是乔纳森•肯特，不会伤害任何人，哪怕对方无可救药。

“对不……”

达米安没让他道歉，他承受的不公平太多了。

“这几天在我这里呆着，哪儿都不要去。”达米安说，乔苦笑，他们都知道这是不可能的。达米安揉了揉发痛的脖子，想上楼去拿点安神的饮料，却被突然从后面抱住。他知道会发生什么，可他没有挣脱，而是听凭自己被这么抵上凹凸不平的蝙蝠洞墙壁。腰带“当啷”一声坠落在地，略紧的裤子只扯下了一半勒在大腿上发痛。乔胳膊勒上他脖子，他被迫后仰着头与男人唇齿相接，尖利的牙齿划破嘴唇，血腥与唾液一并被乔吮走。

“对不起。对不起。”乔带哭腔地道着歉，“好多人死了，好多人，我看到好多尸体，都是因为我，如果我能，如果我没有……”

不是你的错啊。达米安想说，可乔极具技巧地压着他喉咙，这招还是达米安教他的。达米安所能做的只有努力将身体贴上乔，用舌头和磨蹭安慰痛苦的男人，安慰男人身体里自责同时也委屈着的男孩。

潦草的扩张，前所未有的深入，乔在达米安的身体里发着狂。如果性能让乔忘却不公平的一切，那达米安甘愿就这么被操死在乔身下。乔咬住达米安后颈，垂死的恐惧引来一波又一波绵长的干高潮，达米安几近窒息，而乔远远没有结束。他扶住达米安的腰用力冲撞，咬破那精壮脊背上正在或已经愈合的所有伤口，淋漓的鲜血同时激起施虐欲与自责，乔不住地想到那些仰望着他的目光，那些憎恨或畏惧的目光。

达米安是怎样看他的呢？达米安会怕他吗？达米安会像其他人一样责怪他没能做到自己本该做的吗？乔伸出手掰过达米安下巴，男人涣散的瞳孔勉强映出他的身影，乔放缓动作，看着那双绿眼逐渐有了聚焦。他们彼此凝视着，良久，达米安朝他扯出了一个嘲笑。

“你怎么这么蠢。”

“我让你流血了。”

“是啊，还是在背上，一会儿你得负责抹酒精，我可不能让阿尔佛雷德看到这些。”

乔没料到这种回答，达米安浑然不在意的态度让他觉得有一丝解脱。“我害死好多人。”

“你救不了的人不等于你害死的人，你根本不知道杀人是怎么一回事。”达米安想直起腰，却被乔按住了肩膀。他挑眉望乔，对方黑色碎发遮住了眼睛，看不到乔的双眼这件事让达米安感到害怕。

“我知道。”乔说。

你不知道。达米安的话被乔忽然加快的速度撞碎，每一下都用力碾过敏感点速度又极快，达米安前端流得就像失禁。他高声哀鸣，火辣的曲调带着原始的痛苦与欢乐。他无法再思考任何事，自然也没来得及告诉乔——他比爱那法庭上信口雌黄的所有人加起来都爱乔，就算这群蠢货全都从世界上消失他也不会眨一下眼，如果这能换回乔曾经明亮的目光。达米安杀人，杀过很多人，其中一部分甚至是自己的克隆体，布鲁斯和迪克教会他生命的价值，可他还是没学会人性。蝙蝠披风是他的责任，而乔，乔是他的生命。

生命之书终于迫近结尾，反对声从零星汇成洪流，一部分人类试图杀了乔，而另一些人还良心未泯的人则主张控制住他而不是伤害他，可这些对达米安来说都一样——乔从没做错过什么，他唯一的错误就是像他爸爸一样挺身而出保护这些该下地狱的蝼蚁。

凭什么？凭什么乔要被抓起来、被杀死？这星球上没一个人比乔更善良、更无辜。他们为什么摆出一副公正的嘴脸理所当然地以为自己的恐惧就是正义？

“这是为了保护地球，保护全人类。”

乔才是保护地球，保护全人类的那个。

黑暗中的蝙蝠侠在阳光下是如此无力。

乔终究迎来了他的死亡。达米安站在那儿，蝙蝠侠头一次沐浴在哥谭的光明里，和所有人一起仰望天边骤然爆炸的白光，白光的中心是直到最后一刻仍努力飞向宇宙以免伤害更多人的乔纳森•肯特，而白光之中化为飞灰的尸骸终于得到他们想要的——神的死亡。

大都会消失了，几百万人消失了。

乔消失了。对达米安来说只有这一件事重要。

他终于明白自己一直以来都是错的，具有人性的那个人不是乔而是自己。丑陋的人类充满恐惧和憎恨，为了苟活在肮脏地面上什么都做得出来，就连爱也是为了自私自利。布鲁斯，迪克还有乔，他们才是最没人性的家伙，他们容忍了这丑陋物种的全部，他们原谅伤害，体谅恐惧，一如既往地爱着这些诅咒他们死亡的家伙，为的是缥缈无力的希望。

达米安爱着他们，却终其一生无法变成他们。他终于认命了，神性的光辉从一开始就不属于他，憎恨终于完完整整地吞噬了他。

离开塔利亚那一刻起，达米安•奥•古死去了。

乔死去那一刻起，达米安•韦恩死去了。

在回到地狱迎接注定的灭亡之前，达米安必定要毁灭哥谭。为了乔，为了他经久不息的愤怒之火。就让提姆他们以为自己疯了吧，只要闭上眼，乔的目光就会将达米安一遍又一遍千刀万剐。

“我爱你。”无数次，乔在他耳边低语。

“为了你。”达米安冲着被火光照亮的天空低语。

哥谭烧了整整一个月，像对神的献祭。


End file.
